Blow by Blow
by Nianna
Summary: Updated! I'm restarting this whole story again, so hope you like it! This is still my first fanfic, but I would really like some honest reviews... thankies... Story is mainly based around LoganWolverine. What happens if he gets recaptured?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the X-men characters.

Title: Blow after Blow

By: Nianna

Summary: What happens when you lose all your loved ones? Logan is soon to find out

Note: 2 days after Alkali Lake, where Jean died...and others were hurt!

Chapter One

A yell ripped through the silence of the school. Soon, the sound of pounding feet was too heard. Ororo was the first one to arrive at the door, from where the yell had been heard. She instantly opened the door, and saw Logan, kneeling on the floor, with a limp Marie in his arms.  
"Logan..." She said, not sure of what to say, or to how Logan would react.  
Logan's head whipped around, his eyes full of tears. "She's..." Logan whispered.  
Seeing Logan like this, scared Ororo. Everyone knew in the school how Logan never showed his emotions, how he felt that he would be shown as weak if he ever cried.  
Ororo stepped aside as the Professor came behind her. _"Logan...my office?" _He said telepathically, and Logan numbly stood up and followed him to his office. Not even having the will to fight back. Ororo went straight to Marie. She knew what she would find, but she had to check just in case. She gently checked Marie's pulse...but there was none. Tears filled her eyes and she looked up at the ceiling, trying to swallow the lump that had suddenly come in her throat.

Xavier's office was silent. A teary Logan in one corner, his head bent, a sight no-one had seen before, and the Professor behind his desk. "Logan?" He said tentatively. Logan did not even look up.  
Xavier sighed... Even he didn't know how this would affect Logan. No-one had even yet got over the death of Jean... especially Scott and Logan. Now Logan had lost the only other person he had ever loved. Blow after blow. Xavier dared not even try to probe inside Logan's head. For one, he knew Logan hated it, but also, he didn't know what he would find.

Ororo knocked on the door of Scott's and what was previously Jean's room. She slowly opened it, and looked in. "Scott...something's happened" She said quietly.  
Scott sat up from where he had been lying. "What is it now?" He sighed, closing his eyes, and slipping his fingers underneath his glasses, to gently rub his eyes. He had been trying to sleep, but none had come… the image of Jean being swallowed by the water was imprinted on the back of his eyelids… or that was at least how it felt like.  
"Rogue...she's...she's dead" Ororo managed to choke out, and stepped into the room, silently closing the door behind her, not wanting any passing student to see her like this, and wonder what was going on  
Scott gazed down at the floor, his face paling slightly. Why did things like this always happen to Logan! Hadn't that man had enough from life already? Sure, Scott didn't paticuarly like the guy, but from what he had heard, Logan had had a bad life… of what he could remember. Scott stood up and went over to Ororo, and embraced her, not saying anything. Ororo wept into his shoulder, surrendering herself to his warm embrace.

Logan stood up suddenly. "I need to go" He growled, and walked out of the room. _"Remember, you are always welcome here." _The Professors voice drifted into his head _"We will always be here for you"  
_Logan made his way down to his motorbike. Well, Logan classed it as his own, but Scott still seemed to think it was his. He ran his fingers along the seat, remembering how he had brought Rogue for many rides on it. How he wished he could feel her arms around his waist, for even just one more time. Logan quickly started the motorbike up, revved it and shot off down the drive.

Scott looked up as he heard the sound of the motorbike. "Logan's gone" He whispered, and Ororo and him made their way to the window, which looked out over the driveway to the school. Ororo placed her hand on the window, both adults watching the motorbike leave. She bent her head "Life is not fair" She whispered.

Logan drove so fast...so fast, trying so hard to get away from everything. He pulled over to the side of the road, and got off the motorbike, in the middle of the countryside. And he sat, and wept. Wept by the side of the road, where no-one could look at him with pitying eyes, or not try to talk to him. A car pulled up by him, but he covered his face, still crying. He didn't recognise the smell of the car as one from the mansion, so there was no reason to look up … until a familiar voice came to him

"Ah, so you are not so much of an animal as I thought, Wolverine."

It was Magneto.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the X-men characters.

Title: Blow after Blow

By: Nianna

Summary: What happens when you lose all your loved ones? Logan is soon to find out

Note: Two months after the last chapter

Chapter Two

Scott and Ororo stood silently by the entrance, watching the children file in. All the children's voices seemed to drop as they caught the adult's watchful gaze, not used to the teachers not speaking to children as they walked by. Scott turned as he felt a tap on his shoulder, and smiled sadly as he saw Bobby.  
"You're after Rogue, I expect" Scott said, and Bobby nodded. Scott looked over to Ororo and she nodded, as if she knew what he wanted to do. Scott took Bobby to the side  
"Bobby, I have something to tell you" He said softly  
"What is it?" Bobby asked, his voice slightly higher than normal, his face etched with worry.  
"Rogue... She, she... she didn't make it...We have reasons to believe that Sabretooth somehow broke into the school and well, injured her. With her injuries from Alkali Lake as well, she couldn't do it."  
Bobby's eyes searched the floor, as if looking for an answer to a question no-one else knew. "No..." He uttered, "I should have stopped her from flying. If I had flown then she wouldn't be hurt, and then she wouldn't have died… and then.." Bobby started to ramble. His hand flew up to grip Scott's shoulder, staring into his eyes. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" Bobby turned, his head hanging low, his shoulders slumped. He kept mumbling sorry to himself, and quickly broke out in a run, to go to his room  
"Bobby!" Scott called after him, knowing what he was feeling, but Ororo placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"Leave him," She whispered. Scott gazed at the door where the young man had just ran out off. He didn't know how Bobby would cope, and he was worried. Scott hadn't slept or eaten for days, and it was catching up on him.

Logan sat with his knees pulled up to his chest, in his cell. Only his eyes looked up when the door opened, no other part of his body moved. Magneto walked in, followed by Sabretooth and Mystique, smiling gently.  
"Why do you not escape?" Magneto said, "You know you can...you have enough strength. We're not stopping you."  
Logan didn't reply. He had given up saying anything a long time ago, all they did was twist his words, and use them against him. Magneto sighed and turned to leave. "Sabretooth, sort him out" He whispered in the beasts ear.  
Sabretooth growled and stepped forward, grinning. Logan's eyes were staring back at the floor, knowing what would come next. It had almost become a sort of routine, these days, and Logan just shut off his mind. He didn't feel a thing, didn't make a sound, whatever they did to him. He didn't even see it.

Kurt, Ororo, and Scott sat quietly in the Professors office. "Bobby is not coming?" Xavier asked, but he already knew the answer, just waiting for conformation. Ororo shook her head, and sighed., glancing across at Scott. Scott and herself had tried to talk to him, but he had refused to even open the door. No-one could even touch the door handle, it was too cold. Ororo thought that because of Bobby's emotions, he had probably lost control of his mutation…  
"Logan? Have you found him?" Kurt asked, and then it was the Professor's turn to shake his head. It wasn't unusual for Logan to disappear like this, but because of what had happened to him, all of the X-men were concerned, as to what he would do. Xavier didn't like keeping track of anyone, but he didn't want Logan to lose control of himself, and regret it later on.  
"He either has had a mental block up, which should soon fail, or he is... Well, he is captured somewhere where even I cannot penetrate."  
"Magneto" Scott muttered, his eyes blazing. They could rule out Stryker, at least, as they knew he was dead. There was really only one other person who could capture Logan, and that was Magneto, as Scott had said.  
"We'll give it another month, then we will check" Xavier said, and wheeled slowly round his desk, "But for now, we must concentrate on the students. They are all upset, but we must make sure that they know they can speak to people about what they are feeling. It's not a bad thing to be upset."  
They all stood, and Xavier watched them leave. He knew the school would never be the same. None of the adults or children living in the mansion would not miss Rogue and Jean. Both of them had been very well known…

Logan was dragged to his feet and pushed forward by Sabretooth. He entered what seemed to be a lab. Logan's face did not convey any emotion, he did not want to give Magneto that satisfication. His eyes met Magneto's.  
"Now lets see whats really in that body" Magneto teased, hoping for a reaction from Logan, but still nothing changed. The last thing Logan saw, was Sabretooth's fist.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the X-men characters.

Title: Blow after Blow

By: Nianna

Summary: What happens when you lose all your loved ones? Logan is soon to find out

Chapter Three

Bobby and Scott sat on Bobby's bed; both had the same expression on their faces, sad and lonely, both staring at the same place on the floor. Ororo peeked around the door and then turned back to Kurt.  
"They're still there," She said softly, as Kurt and her started to walk outside. Bobby and Scott had been in that room for two hours now, and by the looks of it, neither had even moved the slightest.  
"I wonder where Logan is." Kurt replied. "He can't run from his problems all the time...soon they will catch up with him. I just hope he manages to get back to his friends before anything does happen."

Logan tried to shield his eyes from the sudden bright light, but his arms were bound tight to a metal table. He groaned slightly, and Magneto's head came into his vision.  
"The animal is awake," Magneto announced.  
Logan's body hurt all over, and he tired to pull away from the bonds holding his feet and hands down, but to no avail.   
"Don't worry, we will soon let you go" Magneto continued "But we are still looking here..." Magneto moved out of Logan's vision, and he felt one of his hands being held up slightly, his wrist pressed hard into the metal barrier, but he did not have enough energy to stop whoever was holding it up. "Now I wonder what we could do with these" A voice drifted around the room, before Logan fainted again.

It was while Ororo was teaching that the message came. 'X-men to my office...now!' The Professor's voice seemed rather frantic, unusually. Ororo looked around the class, and chose one student to watch the class while she went to the Professor. She was the last person to arrive and sat down quickly at the back.  
"I have found Logan," Xavier said, "Magneto has him."  
A gasp circulated the room., with a hiss of "I knew it," from Scott.  
"What does he want with him?" Kurt asked.  
"I'm not entirely sure... but I know one thing... Logan has been experimented on."  
Ororo stood up, "I'm not letting anyone else die," She said loudly, "We have to go get him!" Scott stayed silent, and the Professor's eyes kept lingering on him.  
"We must think this out... Magneto is very dangerous." The Professor said quietly, once Ororo had sat down again. "And we do not know what state Logan is in… he could be very dangerous."

Bobby stood in the doorway of Rogue's bedroom, his eyes glancing around the room. He moved forward and picked up one of the many pictures on her bedside table, one of him and Rogue laughing infront of the school. He remember that day so well. Rogue had persuaded Logan to take the picture, and then Bobby had to take one of Logan and Rogue.  
Bobby let go of the picture, letting it drop back down, and moved over to Rogue's wardrobe. He gently touched one of her jackets, black, as most of her clothes were. Bobby didn't cry... He couldn't... He had already cried enough...

Professor Xavier looked up as Bobby entered his room, and smiled. He already knew what Bobby wanted to talk about, but Xavier decided to let him say it.  
"Professor..." Bobby started, and then stopped, already fighting to hold back the tears. He bent his head, "Please, Professor, I would like to leave." He said in a rush.  
Xavier looked at Bobby, with a sorrowful expression on his face. "Bobby, maybe it would be best if you stay... it would help," He said quietly.  
"But everywhere I look around, I'm reminded of Rogue... and I just don't want to be!" Bobby said  
"Please, just give it a couple more days" Xavier said softly, "And always remember you can talk to anyone in this school."  
Bobby nodded, and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. He leant against and stared up at the ceiling. He didn't really want to leave... well, he didn't think he did... He just wanted to 'forget' Rogue.

Xavier watched the X-men file into the Blackbird. His eyes followed Bobby, as he ran to catch up with them. He turned away from it all, and rubbed his chest. He had been having dreadful pains recently but he didn't want to worry anyone... they all already had too much to think about.

Scott started the engines. As soon as they got into the air, he punched in the co-ordinates, and then left the plane on autopilot. Swivelling around on his chair, he turned to face the others.  
"So, we know what we're doing then?" He murmured, just trying to continue with the normal procedure, and looked around as everyone's heads nodded, apart from Bobby, who was staring out the window, at the school.  
"Bobby?"  
Bobby jumped slightly and glanced around nervously, clearing his throat "Err... yeah, yeah, I know what I'm doing," He muttered, and gave a timid smile.

The cell and the lab were deserted. All that was left was Logan, his body lifeless, still strapped down to a metal table.


End file.
